


Unlikely Savior

by hataru



Category: Blood of Zeus
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attraction, Blood and Gore, Chimeras, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Decapitation, Demigods, F/M, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: The leader seemed occupied enough with interrogating the people in front. There was a river, within the forest, she could escape if she managed to get to the water. The only problem was the dog and the chimera—A yelp left her throat when someone caught her by the hair, her scalp burning as she was dragged along the ground before being thrown at the leader’s feet. She stared down at his feet in shock, not even daring to breathe.“Take the girl, Lord Seraphim!”
Relationships: Seraphim/Original Character(s), Seraphim/Original Female Character(s), Seraphim/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Unlikely Savior

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t found anything for this fandom yet and i couldn’t help myself despite the shit ton of drafts in my docs

She looked down at the ground, holding the packages close to herself, and walked in quick, careful steps as to not drop the valuable merchandise inside the bags. The people around her chattered nervously, fear etched on their faces as they glanced over their shoulders. The second she even attempted to do the same, she received a smack to the back of the head that had her ears ringing for a fraction of a second. Her owner’s disgruntled face greeted her the moment she looked up.

“Keep moving, stupid girl! And don’t you dare drop a thing!” He spat, more concerned over his valuables than the life of another human. He took a final bite from the apple in his hand and tossed the rest at her, hitting her shin before it fell to the dirt.

She glared hatefully at his back the moment he turned, gritting her teeth in anger. Her feet ached, cut and blistered from the uneven ground covered in sharp rocks. The chain collected to her wrists and collar clinked with every step, gaining the attention of every passerby and their looks of disgust. She ignored them in favor of staring at the ground again. 

Amazing how they found time to express their dislike towards a bastard while running for their lives. 

Suddenly, a horrifying sound ripped through the air — something like the roar of a lion and the shriek of an eagle — and a large shadow blocked the moonlight. Goosebumps rose on her flesh and her heart stuttered in fear. Everyone around her screamed and broke into a run. She didn’t think twice before dropping all her cargo and doing the same despite her master’s yells. 

Gods, she hoped that squealing pig was the first to go.

Her chains restricted some of her movement, but she’d moved quick enough to make it to the front. Just when she thought she’d make it into the woods and disappear, a large creature cut them off. She stumbled to a stop and stared, horrified. It was bigger than the demons themselves, three snarling heads with drooling maws perched upon its shoulders. Its foul breath fanned her face, smelling of blood and rot and  _ death _ . Someone behind her let out a sob. 

She turned, chains rattling, and saw that they were completely surrounded. The beast that had been soaring overhead landed and the tallest of the demons dismounted it. Muscle rippled under his dark blue skin, his long white hair braided and thrown over one of his shoulders. Even the tallest of men present had to tilt their head back to look at his face. The demon leader’s eerie red eyes looked over each of them slowly. She ducked behind a man to avoid his gaze and held the chains with her hands to stop them from making noise.

She let out a slow breath and eyed the demons surrounding them in search for an opening. The leader seemed occupied enough with interrogating the people in front. There was a river, within the forest, she could escape if she managed to get to the water. The only problem was the dog and the chimera—

A yelp left her throat when someone caught her by the hair, her scalp burning as she was dragged along the ground before being thrown at the leader’s feet. She stared down at his feet in shock, not even daring to breathe.

“Take the girl, Lord Seraphim!” The damned voice of her owner exclaimed, hiding his evident fear behind the cheerful facade of a merchant. “She can carry things three times her weight and works harder than a man! I’m sure she could also please you if you so wished!” The bastard sounded like he was trying to sell his best product. 

Her fingers curled into the dirt in silent fury.

“Is that so?” Seraphim hummed and the sharp tip of his bident tapped the underside of her chin, sternly coaxing her into looking up at him. She swallowed thickly and did so after a moment of hesitance, gold clashing with crimson. He was curious, it was etched on his surprisingly handsome features. 

Fury replaced the curiosity when his eyes fell upon the chains dangling from the collar around her neck, connecting to the ones on her arms. Seraphim pulled his bident away and returned his searing stare to the merchant, who didn’t seem to notice the demon’s anger. 

“Is she to your liking, Lord Seraphim? Am I pardoned?” 

That filthy son of a—

Something sliced through the air and the sound of liquid spilling to the ground reached her ears, soon followed by screams and muffled wails. The head of the merchant rolled to a stop by her side, a horrified expression forever frozen on his face. The bident returned to Seraphim’s grasp and he flicked it to the side to get rid of the blood dripping from its sharp tip. 

Seraphim looked down at her in silence for a moment before raising his bident. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear, praying to whatever god would hear her. One, two, three seconds passed and a weight was lifted from her body, the chains rattling noisily as they fell to the ground. Then, a sizable pouch was dropped on top of the broken chains, the familiar sound of coins emitting from it.

She looked up at the demon, shocked.

He wasn’t looking at her, too busy glowering at the humans cowering together in fear. “Take it and go. Don’t look back.” Seraphim ordered. 

“Thank you.” She managed to whisper and took the bag full of drachmas into her arms, running into the forest and following the call of running water.

She didn’t look back, not even when the screaming started.

**Author's Note:**

> —a full blown fanfic is in the works, stay tuned
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
